


Polaroid Plan

by Coffeevamp



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, just tooth rotting marichat fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeevamp/pseuds/Coffeevamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette was used to being the one who came up with the plans, but Chat Noir drops by one night with a fun proposition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polaroid Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is a short one-shot, inspired by Panic! at the Disco's song House of Memories.

Marinette woke to a knocking on her skylight. Bleary eyes looked over at her clock, it was just past two in the morning. Dragging her tired body out to check, she wasn’t surprised by the late guest. Chat Noir opened the hatch and stared at her with a cheshire cat grin.  
”Good evening, princess.”  
After a small nod, he jumped down into her room. He stifled back a laugh, she was still half asleep, her eyes half-lidded and gait wobbly.  
They sat down on her bed and she turned to face him, but as she got a good look at him her eyebrows furrowed. He usually showed up when he couldn’t sleep or he sought comfort. This time however, he was swaying from excitement with a giant smirk across his face. She squinted her eyes at him, trying to figure it all out.  
She caught sight of something, but not what, behind his back.  
“Chat what’s that?”  
“Why I’m glad you asked princess, I came up with a brilliant plan!”  
“And here I thought Ladybug was the planner.”  
 He gave a small snort at the comment but remained undeterred. He pulled the object out with a flourish, going on about his idea, but Marinette was busy trying to see in the dark. Sometimes Chat Noir forgot that her vision was not as good in the dark, but after shifting she could make it out. It was an old polaroid camera.  
She shifted back nervously, was he planning to take pictures of her? She suddenly felt self-conscious and ran her fingers through her knotted hair.  
“Sound good?” he asked her, excitement clear on his face.  
Marinette finally looked back up at him, having missed the actual suggestion. She hesitated, staring back down at the camera. Sensing her hesitation he reached his hand up to cup her face, pulling it back up to look at him.  
“I won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with, just say the word my princess, the choice is all yours.”  
Surprised by the seriousness of his tone, she mulled it over for a moment. Would it be so bad? This little affair, as Tikki had taken to calling it, was something she saw as precious. The boy usually came when he was distressed, when he needed some comfort and relief from whatever had gone wrong that day. She realized Chat probably just wanted a physical reminder of those nights, something to get him by when he couldn’t visit.  
He sat there wringing his hands together, getting nervous now that maybe it was a bad idea after all.  
With a small laugh she said, “Of course you silly cat, I trust you.”  
Marinette couldn’t help but laugh again as he took a picture right after she finished speaking, his eagerness getting the best of him. Chat groaned and quickly waved his hands exclaiming he hadn’t meant to do that. She just gave a snort and told him he was like a kitten with all of that energy. He tackled her down onto the bed, arms around her waist, leaving the camera for the taking. She quickly grabbed it and snapped a picture of him burrowing into her side. After hearing the click of the flash he looked up, but she took another of them, this one with Chat looking terribly scandalized. His plan had been hijacked.  
They wrestled over the camera, taking pictures as they did. Soon the room was covered in polaroids. Mostly of the two of them, but there were a few singles, much to his delight. Looking around at the mess, Chat pumped his fist in the air, celebrating his little victory. He made his way through the room, shaking the photos as he made his way through. Grabbing a marker from Marinette’s desk he began scribbling on the bottom of them, while she watched from her spot on the floor. Once they were all done and gathered up he sat down across from her, spreading the pictures out between them.  
After rifling through and laughing at some of the labels he’d written, she pocketed a few of her favorites. He scooped up the rest, zipping them safely in his pockets, and dragged Marinette back to bed. He got her all settled underneath the blankets and she cocked her head at him while he bounced on the balls of his feet. He was clearly pleased with how things had worked out.  
 “Happy with just the pictures? And here I thought the real thing was better.” she jokingly sighed.  
His head perked up at that, giving her a wink.  
“But of course, nothing could paw-ssibly compare to you.”  
Rolling her eyes at him, she lifted the blankets and he happily dove in to curl up against her.  
She began running her fingers through his hair, as he lightly traced patterns on her torso with his finger. Not long after the two began to doze off, Chat Noir’s miraculous gave a beep. He let out a low groan, not wanting to get up. Marinette just gave a small hum in agreement. The hero took a minute to weigh his options, as he heard another beep from his ring. Time was running out he had to make a choice. Her grip on his chest tightened as she hid her face under his arm, getting more comfortable. A quiet chuckle came from him as he let her, wondering if it would be so bad for her to find out. To wake up and see that it had been him all along.  
At the next beep Marinette let out a sigh.  
“If you have to go you can, you know.”  
Chat just hummed in response.  
“Chat?”  
He ran his hand down her back, “Just go to sleep princess, there’s no rush.”   
“But you-“  
He cut her off with a quick peck to her lips.  
“It’s fine.”  
“But-“  
Another kiss stopped her thought.  
“It’s fine, trust me.” he insisted, a lazy smile playing on his lips.  
Surrendering, she situated herself until she let out a satisfied sigh, content that he finally was trusting her with this.  
Hours ticked by, both teens sleeping peacefully, until Marinette’s alarm went off.  
She snaked her arm out from under the covers to stop the shrill noise, accidentally smacking her guest as she did so. A loud groan erupted from him as he pulled the blankets off his head.  
Excited and curious at remembering he hadn’t slipped out after all, she whipped her head around to see.  
“Adrien?!”


End file.
